


Nic prócz światła

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po niektórych zostanie tylko imię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic prócz światła

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light As She Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14284) by Lady Altair. 



> Tłumaczenie opowiadania [Light As She Goes](http://lady-altair.livejournal.com/7242.html#cutid1) autorstwa **Lady Altair** , oryginalnie opublikowane w 2009 roku na moim livejournalu. Nie jestem z niego jakoś wyjątkowo zadowolona, ale też nie jest chyba aż tak straszne, żeby się doń w ogóle nie przyznawać. Zbetowane przez **Marchew**.

Jej imię, jakkolwiek ono brzmi (w tym momencie nie może go sobie przypomnieć, a czas poświęcony na szukanie go w pamięci byłby zmarnowany, podczas gdy ona nie ma już ani chwili do stracenia), znajdzie się na pomniku. To jedna z jej ostatnich myśli.   
  
Najprawdopodobniej dla większości ludzi nie będzie znaczyło wiele. Nie więcej niż kilka słów wykutych w granicie czy marmurze, na jakiejś tablicy, pomniku czy monumencie. Nie więcej niż kilka słów, które i tak z czasem się zatrą, zagubią wśród setek innych, wyglądając blado obok imion tych naprawdę wielkich.  
  
Niewielu się tym przejmie. Ludzie będą prześlizgiwać wzrokiem po tych wyrytych w kamieniu słowach, którymi ktoś spróbuje określić jej każdy oddech, każdy czyn, a które w przeciągu tygodnia, miesiąca, wieku staną się dosłownie niczym. Myśli, że powinno jej na tym zależeć (a ponieważ stopniowo traci przyjemne ciepło swojej brudnej, mugolskiej krwi, która spływa po bruku, jest to już trochę nieskładna myśl; jest jej coraz zimniej i ktoś,  _coś_ skrada się ku niej).  
  
Jednego jest pewna – powinno jej zależeć.  
  
Nie zależy.  
  
Nie poddaje się łatwo, ale kiedy wreszcie decyduje się odejść, robi to z wdziękiem. Nie będzie próbowała wrócić na scenę, skoro kurtyna opadła. Złożyła już swój ostatni ukłon – teraz czas opuścić teatr i zobaczyć świat poza nim.  
  
Jest tylko imieniem na przyszłym memoriale, który upamiętni bliską końca wojnę. Nie ma to znaczenia. W przyszłym roku jakiś urodzony w mugolskiej rodzinie jedenastolatek minie to miejsce i – zachwycony tym nowym, magicznym światem, tą bajką, która jakimś sposobem stała się rzeczywistością – nie będzie niczego świadomy.   
  
Śmieje się cicho, chociaż wzrok zaczyna się już jej ćmić. Myśli o wszystkich pochodzących z rodzin mugoli dzieciach, które zamieszkają w tym zamku, które będą deptać przesiąkniętą jej krwią posadzkę i stwierdza, że będzie to memoriał lepszy niż jakiekolwiek inskrypcje na marmurze, niezależnie od tego, jak drogim.  
  
Do tego nie jest jej potrzebne imię (i dobrze, bo wątpi, by ktokolwiek je kojarzył). Jest pewna, że jeszcze godzinę temu, kiedy inni uczniowie byli ewakuowani, a ona zdecydowała się zostać w Wielkiej Sali – chociaż ta decyzja wyglądała bardzie jak niemożność ruszenia się z miejsca, całkowity paraliż umysłu i ciała niż cokolwiek przypominającego odwagę – jeszcze godzinę temu podobna myśl nawet nie przeszłaby jej przez głowę.   
  
I wtedy bierze ostatni oddech. Gdy wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, zastanawia się, czy Wayne Hopkins, kiedy powiedział jej, że wygląda jak granian* po źle uwarzonym eliksirze taktu, a potem zaczął układać wiersze na cześć  _najwspanialszego ze skrzydlatych koni_ , chciał w ten sposób dać jej do zrozumienia, że jego zdaniem jest ładna.  
  
Nie jest to zbyt poważna ostatnia myśl (zwłaszcza że jeszcze przed chwilą jej głowę zaprzątały podobne epifanii rozważania na temat pewnych rodzajów nieśmiertelności) i gdyby Lisa mogła pomyśleć jeszcze coś, to byłoby właśnie to. Ale kiedy odchodzi, nie pozostaje jej nic prócz światła tamtego wspomnienia i - koniec końców - nie jest to taka zła ostatnia myśl.  


  
_Fin._   


 

* * *

* granian - skrzydlaty koń pochodzący z Norwegii. Są szarego koloru. Są bardzo szybkie, ponieważ mają osiem nóg. [za: HP Wiki]


End file.
